homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091116 - Orders From on High
Eiyrah is roughly 6 sweeps old LL: You have been summoned to your foster father/commanding officer's office. You received your notification while you were having breakfast in the barracks with the other soldiers of the Rebellion. AC: Eiyrah knocks on the door quietly. "You asked to see me?" She doesn't open it, but waits to be told to enter. LL: "Come in, Private Deloom." AC: The young blueblood opens the door and gives a gentle bow. As she stands, she smiles a little and neatly straightens her clothing. LL: "Aah, Private Deloom. Have a seat." AC: She does as bidden and waits to be told. She knows better than to preempt conversation. LL: Serios folds his hands together and looks at you over them. "I like to think I have been exceedingly generous with you, Eiyrah, considering your mother's crimes." AC: "Yes, sir. You have been very generous. I appreciate what you have done for me." She fidgets with the hem of her coat. LL: He nods. "As you are aware, I am a very devoted father to my daughter. And she is growing up, and reaching the age when her father cannot be her whole world anymore." AC: Eiyrah stops fidgeting and looks at Serios with a very confused expression, which she tries to mask with polite interest. "Sirr?" LL: "My daughter has reached the age where she will require..." His face contorts a little in distaste, "friends. Compatriots. But she is also at the age where she is to be groomed for command. I am going to be assigning a few junior soldiers to her. I would like you to be among them. It is a chance for you to show you can be trusted with important matters, and not just kept here to keep the humans fr LL: om killing you, or that Autocrat's government from using you as a pawn." AC: "Sirr." She hesitates and fidgets with her jacked hem. "I.... I will do my best to fulfill yourr expectations of me.... Perrmisson to speak frreely?" LL: "Granted." He moves the fingers of his left hand, a gesture of permission. AC: "I would like to think that I have prroved myself worrthy of trrust by now, rregarrdless of my motherr's crimes. I don't even rrememberr herr, sirr." Her eyes drop to her lap. "Is therre a rreason I am distrrusted?" LL: He sighs. "Your family line, from it's inception, has been known for unwarranted violence and betrayal. Your mother was the Predator. Your grandmother, the Witch of Deloom. Even now, your half-brother, some half-breed named Dain, has stolen an imperial vehicle and a credit card, and was last seen joyriding around the Imperial Basin. I want to be able to trust you, Eiyrah, but you were still a chil LL: d, who had yet to develop the self-control to fight against your baser instincts. Now that you are a young woman, I am giving you this chance to prove yourself to me. You will help me, and my daughter, so that I know you are a better person than your kin." AC: "Sirr. I've been rraised herre. I'm not my motherr orr my other ancestorrs. I prromise." Her eyes flash in indignation. "I AM a betterr perrson than I am getting crredit forr being." LL: "Then prove it. Help my daughter learn to lead. Keep an eye on her and protect her. Let her make mistakes, and report to me if you think those mistakes will lead her to real trouble." AC: "Yes sirr." Her voice is still full of wounded pride. LL: "You will report to me on her activities once a week, and she is not to know. Understood? Otherwise, you are to be a true and loyal friend. You will also be granted your own room, in the same wing as hers. I won't have my soldiers getting rowdy because a teenage troll is getting her shame globes." He rolls his eyes. "Any other questions?" AC: "I underrstand, Sirr. I can think of rreasons to get away frrom herr to rreporrt to you." She stands and bows again. "No, Sirr. I rrealy do apprreciate all you've done forr me though." LL: "Very well. Go back to your rooms and gather your things. I will have someone take you to your new rooms before lunch. Dismissed."AC: Eiyrah bows a final time before exiting the room and quietly closing the door. Category:Eiyrah Category:Lawmaker